


My Direct Number Is...

by kaijoskopycat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, AoKise Day, Flirting, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, hints of midotaka, in which aomine and kise work in different offices and frequent each other's phone lines, late aoki day post, mentions of akashi and nijimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: In which Kise and Aomine work for the same financial company in different regional offices. Phone calls get a little more personal and relationships lean further away from professional.





	My Direct Number Is...

“Thank you for calling Teikou Financial. Kise speaking.”

“This is Aomine, from the life insurance sales department.”

_Oh, it’s Mr. Deep Voice._ Kise can hear Takao’s voice in his head. 

He smiles to himself as he brushes his fingers across the keyboard. Aomine is his favorite salesperson. Takao sings the praises of Midorima, who is thorough and calculating in his speech patterns, but Aomine’s voice, in Kise’s opinion, is a good reason to favor him instead.

“Hello, Aomine-san. What can I help you with today?”

“Look, I have a request. I really don’t wanna go back to this client to tell them they need to do another med exam, but I know underwriters can be picky about results.”

Kise nods to himself. He’s content to let Aomine ramble just to listen to that deep drawl. 

There’s a brief pause, interrupted seconds later by a soft sigh. “Guess I should’a started with the policy number, huh?”

Kise chuckles. “That’s alright. It could be considered a general question. I’m assuming the client completed an exam with another company?”

Aomine laughs. “Read my mind.” A rush of satisfaction brings another smile to Kise’s lips. “So ya think I could send that paperwork in and—“

“If you send it directly to me, Aomine-san, I’d be happy to deliver it straight to the underwriter myself. I’m quite persuasive when I want to be.”

The deep, rich laughter from the other end of the phone sends a shiver down Kise’s spine.

“I have no doubt about that. Okay if I email them?”

“Of course. You still have my email address?”

“Got it saved from the paperwork you sent last time.” 

He can hear Aomine typing on the other end of the line and notes, with some amusement, that he types considerably slower than Kise. 

“I really appreciate this, Kise-san.”

“Just Kise is fine.”

Aomine chuckles. “Just Kise then.”

“Is there anything else I can help with you with?”

“Plenty, but I’m sure you don’t have the time for all of it.” A pause. “Or the qualifications.” 

“I’m qualified for plenty.” 

More laughter. Goosebumps pop up across Kise’s arm. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good.” He’s grinning now and secretly grateful that Takao isn’t perched on his desk to see this right now. “Well, if you ever need anything, please don’t hesitate to call.”

“Oh, I won’t.” 

“Have a nice day, Aomine-san.”

“Just Aomine.”

Kise laughs. “Have a nice day, Aomine.”

“You too, Kise.”

* * *

 

“I could really use a favor, Kise.”

Kise tries to hide his grin when Aomine’s deep voice rumbles through his headset. He’s waving a hand behind him, trying to usher Takao away from his desk. Takao leans in instead and smirks, mouthing _is that him_ , batting his eyelashes and pretending to fan himself. 

“You know I’m always willing to do you a favor, Aomine.”

He can practically hear the smile on Aomine’s lips as he says, “Just the words I wanted to hear.”

Takao is laying across one edge of his desk, miming his heart beating out of his chest. Kise adamantly ignores him. 

“What can I do for you?”

“There’s a long list of things I want to ask for, but… I’ll only ask for the work related one right now.”

_Dammit…_ he curses the color that rises to his cheeks. 

“Shoot.” His voice is breathless, his mind locked on all the things he wants Aomine to ask for, but will never voice aloud. 

“I really need that one policy to go out…ya know which one I mean?”

“The policy for Akashi Seijurou?”

“Yes,” Aomine releases a groan of relief. “God, you always just know, don’t ya?”

Kise chuckles. “You did just send me an email on it not too long ago.”

“Right, right.” Aomine laughs. “This is a huge case. Guy’s got a lotta money going into this one and he wants it done as soon as possible. He’s kinda scary so anything you can do to help... Everything is in to send it out, right?”

“Pulling it up right now.” Kise fingers fly across the keyboard. He clicks through the paperwork on the case as quickly as he can, nodding to himself and softly humming the latest song stuck in his head. “Looks like everything is good to go. I’ll stay a little later to make sure this gets mailed out overnight today.”

“You’re a damn lifesaver.”

“Excuse you,” Kise laughs. He loves that Aomine isn’t afraid to use profanity on a work line. He’s confident enough in his skills to know they won’t let him go so easily, has said as much to Kise before. “Only for you.”

“Even better,” Aomine says with a quiet laugh. “Only for me.”

Kise smiles to himself and slaps Takao’s hand away when he reaches for Kise’s flushed cheek. 

“Now let me go so I can work on this policy for you.”

“Hah? Can’t talk and work at the same time?” Aomine teases.

“Aomine…” He can talk and work at the same time. He does it with Takao all day. 

He _can’t_ talk to Aomine and work at the same time. Aomine’s voice is far too _distracting_. 

“Got it, got it. I’ll let you go. Thanks again, Kise. I owe ya.”

“Anytime.”

* * *

 

“You do know this is your third time calling me this week.” Kise swears he has a permanent smile on his face. His customer service skills must have improved these past few months with these frequent calls from his favorite salesperson.

“Is it?” Aomine chuckles. “Hey, I always call with work questions. No one can deny that.”

Kise snorts in amusement. “That argument might be questionable when you consider the fact that our last conversation was roughly forty minutes long.”

“I had a lot of questions,” Aomine replies. “Needed a lot of answers.”

“Pretty sure you know more about my upcoming family events now than even most of my family members do.”

Aomine’s soft snicker over the phone makes Kise’s heart skip a beat or two. It’s not a sound he hears often, but he’s grown to like it. A lot. 

“If anyone asks, we were discussing the merits of long term care riders and their benefits to customers interested in purchasing permanent insurance.”

“Were you reading a script?” Kise bites his lip to suppress a snort of laughter. 

“Damn right I was.”

“Aominecchi! Language!”

The static sound of silence greets his outburst and for a second he thinks their phone queue has shut down like it did for two hours last week. 

Then Aomine says, “Did you just call me… Aominecchi?”

_Oh shit…_

“Ah…”

“Kise…” Aomine’s voice deepens. It’s the kind of voice he’s used in past conversations to encourage Kise to spill the beans about a topic he wasn’t necessarily willing to elaborate on. It works every time. 

“It’s…” Kise presses mute on his phone and presses his forehead against the table with a groan. He catches sight of Takao out of the corner of his eye. He quickly taps out the word _later_ into their existing IM and takes a deep breath before taking himself off mute. “It’s kinda what I started referring to you around the office here. I really only use it as a sign of respect, so it’s nothing weird or… anything.” He cuts himself off before he can sound like even more of an idiot. 

Another long pause tempts him to hang up until Aomine says, “So, you talk about me with yer coworkers over there?”

Kise is glad they’re conversing over the phone so Aomine can’t see the nice shade of red his face is sporting right now. He can feel the heat in his cheeks and thinks he might need to take a swim in the frigid pool at their company gym after work today. 

“I…” There’s no getting out of this now. “I do. But it’s only because we’ve spoken so frequently and you’re my favorite salesperson. And sometimes I get asked about my phone calls so I have to give at least some information away. And I’m at least letting people know you work here with us, just in another location. And—“

“Hold it,” Aomine interrupts. “What did you just say?”

“I’m letting people know you work here with us?”

“No, Kise.” If rolling your eyes had a sound, Kise is pretty sure he would’ve hear it right now. He’s positive Aomine rolled his eyes. “Before that.”

“About giving informa—“

“Before that.”

“About getting asked—“

A soft growl comes out of the phone and Kise stops breathing. 

“Are you really this stupid or are you just pretending to be so you don’t have to admit it again?”

“This call may be monitored for quality and training purposes,” Kise counters as a reminder.

“Kise, I swear to god…”

_Oh god…_ Kise draws in a slow, steady breath to ground himself. “That you’re my favorite salesperson?”

Aomine let’s out a heavy breath, like he’d been holding it while Kise skirted around his question. “Yes. That.”

“Well…” Kise sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “It’s true.”

“Mm…” Aomine’s deep hum of contentment through the phone has to be a national treasure. Kise wishes he could find the recording of this call just to hear it again. “Ya know, yer kinda my favorite too.”

Kise breathes in sharply. “You’re favorite…” _what?_

“Yes,” Aomine replies. “My favorite.”

The silence that follows is weighted in an indescribable way. Kise is certain this isn’t an appropriate conversation to have at work. His hard earned phone etiquette skills fly out the window when Aomine is involved and he’s grateful his boss hasn’t decided to pull and monitor his calls. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Kise. Thanks.” Aomine pauses and Kise holds his breath. “For reviewing that illustration for me.”

_Ah…_ “You’re welcome, Aominecchi,” Kise replies softly. 

“Bye, Kise.”

“Goodbye, Aominecchi.”

* * *

 

“Where do you think you’ll go on your first date?”

Kise looks up from the salad he brought for lunch and blinks at Takao.

“Excuse me?”

Takao sighs and dramatically throws his hands up in the air in mock irritation. “Keep up, Ryou-chan!”

“Who are you even talking about?”

“You and Mr. Sex-Phone-Operator-Voice of course!”

Kise’s eyes widen as he makes a slashing gesture with his hand across his throat. “Kazucchi, keep your voice down. Jeeze…”

Takao cackles. “It’s hysterical how embarrassed you get when I mention him when you have no problem openly swooning and drooling over him on the phone.”

“Shut up,” Kise grumbles, shoving a forkful of lettuce into his mouth. 

“You know those calls are recorded, right?” Takao grins, leaning his chin in his hand. “ _Anyone_ can listen to you charm him like the shameless flirt you are.”

Takao now listens in on any conversation of Kise’s when he’s close enough to hear. He’s caught Kise on the phone with Aomine more times than Kise cares to admit and, yes, every single time Kise has been _shamelessly_ flirting. 

But Aomine flirts back. He laughs that deep, rich, heartstopping laugh of his, practically purrs Kise’s name every time he says it, tells Kise how he’s his favorite, how he loves Kise’s laugh, how he wonders what it would be like to work in the same office .

Kise wonders the same thing. He wonders if the novelty of talking to Aomine would wear off, or not exist, if they knew one another in person. If they worked face to face. It’s a thought Kise entertains every now and again, always coming to the same conclusion. 

The novelty would never wear off. 

It isn’t just Aomine’s voice that he likes anymore. He likes Aomine. He likes his laugh, the smile he can hear instead of see, the way he’s fearless, doesn’t care who hears, doesn’t care what he says. He likes Aomine’s dedication to his job, his blatant favoritism of Kise. He just likes Aomine. 

“You never answered my question,” Takao points out. 

“Kazucchi, I’m never gonna see him,” Kise admits softly. It’s another thought that’s been swimming through his mind and, again, he only comes to one conclusion. It’s highly unlikely they’ll ever meet in person. 

“You don’t know that.”

“I don’t even know what he _looks_ like,” Kise groans. His head tips forward, his forehead making contact with the cafeteria table. He groans again.

“Do you want to?” Takao asks.

Kise tilts his head to the side, peering up at Takao through strands of hair covering his eyes. “You know I do.”

Takao grins. “I know what he looks like.”

Kise’s head is off the table in an instant. “You… what?” 

“I _know_ what he looks like,” Takao repeats, his grin spreading wider. He looks like the Cheshire Cat, but Kise isn’t in the mood for his games. 

“Kazucchi, so help me…” His hand twitches, itching to grab a pen that isn’t near him to lob at Takao’s grinning face. “If you don’t tell me what you mean, I’ll—“

“I printed a picture of him.”

Kise gapes. “You printed…”

“It wasn’t hard to find him on the company website.” Takao shrugs and reaches into the back pocket of his dress slacks. “You wanna see?”

Drawing in a sharp breath, Kise nods. “You know I do…”

Takao unfolds the paper and slides it across the table. Kise realizes two things. One, Aomine is _hot_. Like tall, dark and handsome, bad boy, let me slam you against the wall and leave you breathless kind of hot. And two, Kise is royally screwed, and not in the way he wants to be after seeing that photo. 

“Fuck…” he mutters, unable to take his eyes away from the mischievous gleam in the eyes of Aomine’s photo. 

“My thoughts exactly,” Takao laughs and comes to the same realization as Kise. “You’re screwed.”

* * *

 

“I have a confession to make, Aominecchi.”

Kise hides in one of the small conference rooms on their office floor. He had transferred Aomine’s call to the phone in here to avoid Takao. He doesn’t need him sitting at his desk, cackling while he admits that he’s been thinking about Aomine ever since he saw the face that went with that sinfully deep voice. 

Well, maybe he won’t say it in those exact words, but something to that effect. 

“Mm… do you?” 

Kise hears the smile in his voice and runs his palm down his face. It’s warm. He’s probably blushing. Thank god Takao didn’t follow him. 

“So I may have looked through the company website…” he trails off and stares at the computer in front of him where he’s pulled up Aomine’s profile once again. “And checked out the team profiles.” 

“Yeah?” Aomine drawls. 

“And I noticed you play basketball.”

Aomine chuckles. “That’s what you noticed?”

“Well…” Kise rubs at his nape and imagines the smile on Aomine’s face. His heart thunders in his chest. “Obviously that’s not the only thing I noticed.”

“What else?” Aomine asks. 

Kise frowns. “Now you’re just being mean.”

“You’re dancin’ around the real subject, Kise.” Aomine is laughing again. “You were looking up my picture.”

With an internal groan, Kise finally says, “I saw your picture.”

There’s a pause on the other end. Kise’s heart is beating so loud now he’s not sure he’ll hear Aomine if he says anything else. 

“So,” Aomine finally says, his deep voice breaking through Kise’s incessant heartbeat. “Like what you see?”

Kise draws in a sharp breath, holds it. When he finally exhales his voice is soft, breathy. “How could I not?”

There’s the laughter again. Deep, rich. Like velvet across Kise’s skin. He shudders. 

“Good to know I didn’t disappoint.”

Kise snorts. “Aominecchi, I highly doubt you could do anything to disappoint me.” 

When Aomine lets out a sound similar to a gasp, Kise slaps a hand over his mouth. The realization that his words sounded so close to a confession dawns on him and he doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know how to make it seem like Aomine hasn’t been invading his thoughts day in and day out. 

“I just mean that… you’re my favorite, you know? I like you. Not just because you’re good at your job or you have this great voice or that—“

“Kise,” Aomine interrupts. Kise’s name comes through the phone as a soft growl. “You talk too much.”

Kiss presses his lips together. 

“Never thought I’d been into an idiot who talks as much as you do, but can’t control my tastes, can I?”

“Aominecchi!” Kise hisses, indignant. “I’m not an idiot!”

“Sometimes you are,” Aomine chuckles. “But hey, gotta let you go. Got a meeting to get to in five minutes. Should’a been setting up already.”

Kise sighs. He really should get back to his desk anyway. “Okay, okay.”

“Talk to you later, pretty boy.”

Kise blinks. “Pretty boy?”

“And by the way, Kise,” Aomine pauses and Kise holds his breath. “I looked up your picture too.”

The silence on the end of the line is proof that Aomine hung up, but Kise doesn’t put the phone down until it starts to beep loudly in his ear. When he hangs up, he stares at the phone in disbelief. Aomine had looked up his picture, had been wondering what Kise looked like too. 

But that fact alone doesn’t leave him speechless. It’s only now that he realizes that maybe he wasn’t the only one who let loose a confession on that phone call. 

_Never thought I’d be into an idiot who talks as much as you do…_

A wide smile spreads across Kise’s lips. He presses his forehead against the table and laughs. 

_Aominecchi is into me._

* * *

 

“Ryou-chaaaaan!”

Takao slides onto the bench beside Kise, singsonging his name. Kise has been sitting outside by the small pond behind their building for the past fifteen minutes, debating on what to get his sister for her birthday. And maybe trying _not_ to think about his conversation with Aomine and how he had suggested lingerie to impress her new boyfriend. 

His eyes flicker toward Takao and the brilliant grin that lights up his face. The grin can only mean one of two things. Takao has news that will excite Kise. Or he has news that will come at Kise’s expense, and will, without a doubt, fail to excite him. 

“You’ve heard, haven’t you?” Takao continues without being prompted. Always good at filling silences. 

“Heard what?” He shifts on the bench to better look at Takao. To try and read the sparkle in his eyes. 

“About our visitors.”

Kise glances around. He doesn’t recall hearing about any visitors. It’s definitely not food truck day, or Takao would already have his container of tacos, half eaten, in his lap. Maybe he missed a visit from the Vice President while he was out musing. 

“Kazucchi, if I knew, don’t you think I’d be just as excited as you?”

Takao’s grin widens. “Oh, you’ll be excited all right.”

Kise scrunches his nose. “Are you going to tell me who it is, or are you—“

“The sales team.”

Kise freezes. 

“The sales team is coming to visit next week.”

Kise stares at him. He’s not sure he heard Takao correctly. The last he had heard about company travel was that they had put a temporary ban on it. The company wasn’t necessarily hurting for money, but they weren’t in a position to expend any of the budget on unnecessary travel when technology like video conference could be used on a daily basis for communication.

“That can’t be right…” Kise shakes his head. Surely Aomine would’ve brought it up, right? “The budget…”

“Ah!” Takao holds up a finger and presses his other hand to his chest, deepening his voice in a perfect imitation of Midorima. “‘Takao, it appears we will be guests at your regional office next week, Thursday May 7th, to present the recent successes of the sales team and how it will positively affect your work flow and the revenue of the company.’”

Kise snorts. “And you make fun of me for Aominecchi.”

Takao shrugs. “I can’t help it that my taste in men leans toward pretentious, superstitious, tight asses like Shin-Chan.”

If possible, Takao’s correspondence with Midorima could rival Kise’s number of conversations with Aomine. 

“I can’t believe he told you before an email went out,” Kise muses aloud. Midorima isn’t one to skirt around protocol. He follows the rules to a T. Unlike someone else…

Someone who _didn’t_ share the news of the sales team travel with Kise. 

“Do you think…” Kise bites his lip as he trails off. He stares at the rippling in the pond as two ducklings skirt across the surface near the water’s edge. “Do you think they’re bringing the whole sales team?”

“Ryou-chan.” Takao elbows him in the side and waggles his eyebrows. “Thinking about all the things Aomine can sell you on while he’s here?” 

Kise pushes Takao’s face away and rolls his eyes. He ignores Takao’s laughter as he stands, lifting his hand in a brief wave as he says, “Gotta finish up with a few policies before I go so I’m heading back in.”

“Make sure to tell Aomine hi for me!” Takao shouts as Kise walks away. 

Kise lifts a single finger over his shoulder and silently curses Takao for his insight. He knows exactly which policy to pull up as an excuse to make a call.

* * *

 

“You know, you don’t have to use the Nijimura policy as a reason to call me,” Aomine drawls, his laughter rumbling through Kise’s headset. Kise rubs his hands up and down his arms to flatten the goosebumps that raise across his skin. 

“Well, besides the fact that I wanted to hear your voice,” Kise grins as Aomine chuckles again. “We are missing a signature on this one disclosure form…”

“What the hell, Kise? You’re supposed to warn me about these things.”

“Ah,” Kise raises his hands on either side of his head in surrender, even though Aomine can’t see it. “In fairness, it was forwarded straight to me so you didn’t get to see it and it just came in.” 

“Yer a little shit, ya know that?”

Kise snickers. “Aominecchi, that’s mean.” He taps his fingers against his desk and stares at the email in front of him. He’s read it more times than he can count. It’s confirmation that the sales team is headed to their office. The _entire_ sales team. “But now that I have you on the phone… tell me, do you have any plans for next week?”

“Next week?” Aomine is tapping something against his desk. Kise can hear it through his headset. “That’s a weird thing to ask. Guess I don’t have anything in particular planned. Might take mom out to dinner cause she’s been on my ass about seeing me these past few days.”

_Weird thing to ask…_ “You say that like it’s a chore,” Kise says with a soft laugh. “Like you won’t get a free meal out of it.”

“I never said I wasn’t down for dinner.” Aomine’s voice deepens to that suggestive tone he uses when he’s trying to intentionally fluster Kise. “What about you?”

Kise scrunches his nose. _Dinner with his mom_ , he reminds himself as he says, “We’re having some visitors in the office next week.”

“Are you?” Aomine bums on the other end of the line. “Like the VP? Pretty sure that guy is coming here sometime soon too.”

“Like another team,” Kise ventures, his fingers ghosting over the forward button of the email notification they received. Maybe if he sends it to Aomine...

“Another team, huh?” Aomine chuckles. “Hope you don’t have a favorite person on that team too.”

Kise frowns. _Is he really not coming?_ “Aominecchi, I know that you’re—“

“Oi, Kise,” Aomine interrupts. His voice is muffled for a moment as he says something to someone away from the receiver. “Gotta get going. We’re going out for lunch over here at the company’s expense. Talk to you later?”

”Oh, uh… yeah. Yeah, talk to you later Aominecchi.”

Kise is about to press the button to hang up the phone when Aomine says, “Oh, and Kise.”

“Mm?” Kise pauses, his finger hovering above the end call button. 

“I hope you don’t have any plans next Thursday cause I could use a tour guide around your area and, you know, you’re kinda my favorite.”

A smile spreads across Kise’s lips, so wide it hurts his cheeks. “I’ll see if I can spare the time.”

Aomine laughs. “I’ll see you then, Kise.”

“See you, Aominecchi.”

* * *

 

Aomine in person is better than anything Kise’s imagination can conjure up. 

He’s a hair taller than Kise, but it’s enough to get a smirk of satisfaction from Aomine when he notices. And _that smirk_. Kise’s knees threatened to buckle the moment Aomine turns that smirk on him. His skin is darker than the picture suggested, his hair a deeper blue. 

His voice sounds better in person than it ever has over the phone. He stands in front of their entire department and goes over the feedback they’ve received from reputable clients, the rise in business they expect to receive from word of mouth alone. When he finishes and gestures for Midorima to take his place to crunch numbers, he angles his chair enough to meet Kise’s eye and grins. 

People have always told Kise that his smile is dazzling. But none of them have ever seen a real smile from Aomine. Kise doesn’t think he can never compare. 

After the meeting, they’re released early. Aomine makes his way to Kise’s desk, walks with him as they leave the building. 

“So,” Aomine says, nudging Kise with his elbow. 

Kise feels a flare of heat erupt from the touch, even through the fabric of their dress shirts. “So,” Kise replies, grinning to himself as they walk down the street.

The weather is perfect. Kise silently thanks any and all gods out there for giving him clear skies and beautiful temperatures. He also thanks Takao for his constant weather updates. 

“You buyin’ me dinner?” Aomine smirks and digs his hands into the pocket of his slacks. “I am an honored guest, after all, aren’t I?”

Kise rolls his eyes. “You’re insufferable, Aominecchi.” He shifts, turning to walk backward so he can face Aomine as he talks. The sidewalks have recently been paved and all the little kinks that used to trip him up have been smoothed out. Aomine won’t have to find out about his clumsy side just yet. 

_Just yet…_ Kise thinks, hoping this visit isn’t a singular one. Hoping that more will come. 

“I was thinking we could go to a little hole-in-the-wall ramen shop I like to frequent,” he says, gesturing down the street behind him. “It’s only a few blocks away. It’s small, but I’ve never had better ramen than there.”

Aomine’s lips twitch. “I have a damn good ramen shop back home. You really wanna make that claim?”

Kise smirks right back. “Aominecchi, you haven’t had this damn good ramen.”

“Sounds like a challenge, Kise.”

Kise shrugs. “I do have better taste than you, Aominecchi. I mean, look at that tie.”

Aomine shoves at Kise’s shoulder. “You little—“

“So you’re only here until tomorrow morning, right?” Kise asks, turning back around to fall into step at Aomine’s side. “Takao mentioned Midorima staying until the evening, but most of you are headed out early?”

Aomine hums to himself, casting a side eye glance at Kise. “I’ll leave when I want to leave.”

“And…” He leans toward Aomine. “when will that be, Aominecchi?”

“Sunday night at the latest.”

Kise cannot suppress the smile that spreads across his lips. He bumps his shoulder against Aomine’s and says, “You just can’t get enough of me, can you? I guess that means I’ll to show you around since you’re a tourist and all. Take you to all my favorite food places, the best things to see, the best shops, all of—“

“Kise.” Aomine grabs Kise’s wrist, stopping him. “You talk too much.”

“Wha—“ 

Kise’s confused protest is muffled when Aomine’s lips cover his own. It takes Kise a moment for the action to sink in before his arms raise to slide around Aomine’s neck and he kisses back.

Again, his imagination did nothing to prepare him for this. Aomine is warm, all over. His lips are like a fire brand against Kise’s. It feels right, Kise thinks in the back of his mind. Like finding the final piece of a puzzle he’s been working on all his life. 

When Aomine pulls away, Kise blinks at him, dazed. Aomine’s cocky smirk draws him out of it and Kise shoves at his shoulder with a pout. 

“Aominecchi! The first kiss comes after the first date.” He presses shaky fingers against his lips to hide his smile. “Those are the rules.” 

“Kise,” Aomine grabs his hand, pulling it away from his mouth to thread their fingers together. “Pretty sure our first date was during one of those long ass phone calls.” He ignores Kise’s snort of indignation and adds, “Besides, I don’t like to play by the rules.”

He steals another brief kiss before Kise can protest and pulls him down the street. “Now c’mon. I’ve got a big bowl of ramen with my name on it and you better have a damn good plan to keep me occupied this weekend.”

Kise stifles a laugh and says, “I have a few things in mind.” Grateful for the extra days, no matter how few.

**Author's Note:**

> [inkandwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords) encouraged me to take a personal work experience and run with it for aokise and it turned into those. Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
